havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 024 The Land Between
7:09:00 PM Josh: And you two find yourselves where you were before, alone, in the dark, with Quill unconscious. 7:09:49 PM Josh: Hank, what do you do? 7:10:25 PM Josh: I'd ask Quill...but...yeah. 7:11:01 PM Hank: Hank will cast lesser restoration on quill while keeping an eye out for any movement. 7:11:18 PM Quill: Quill drools. 7:12:32 PM Josh: A faint light appears where you touch Quill...and Quill awakens, gagging. Eventually, he coughs up a strange charcoal black lump. 7:13:14 PM Hank: Are you ok Quill? What just happened? 7:15:02 PM Quill: I have no idea. There was blinding pain, then I coughed up that I don't remember eating anything gross and black. 7:17:14 PM Josh: Looking around (which you both can, cause Darkvision), you guys see you are still within the packing room, but now ash is falling from the ceiling, and, looking up, you see a burning amber sky. 7:17:32 PM Quill: .... 7:17:45 PM Quill: You didn't take me anywhere while I was out, did you? 7:18:14 PM Hank: No but I think the room may have. 7:18:52 PM Josh: Both of you still don't really feel up to your full strength, either. Hank from the vamp, and Quill from the...whatever that was. 7:19:15 PM Josh: Before you guys even have a moment to think on this, though, an arrow comes flying out of the sky and lands through Hank. 7:19:24 PM Josh: ...And I do mean through. 7:19:31 PM Josh: It just phases past him entirely. 7:20:16 PM Hank: Who's there? And what was that? 7:20:19 PM Quill: This is very strange. 7:20:31 PM Quill: Quill looks around. Does this place look familiar in any way? 7:21:18 PM Josh: It does, actually. It still looks like the room you were in. And, turning around, you see ruins behind you that look familiar too. They look like one of the chambers of Auril's castle. 7:21:36 PM Josh: The arrow that past through Hank has landed in the body of a now dead winter guard. 7:22:05 PM Quill: Oh, crap. 7:22:33 PM Quill: Quill looks around for who shot the arrow! 7:23:30 PM Josh: You don't see anyone still alive. This land is strange. It is not quite the feywild, not quite the undercity. 7:23:46 PM Josh: The arrow just seemed to fly from the sky that should not be. 7:24:15 PM Quill: Quill would like to look around and see if he can find the way to Auril's throne room, or wherever that would correspond to this weird setup. 7:24:54 PM Josh: You may. So, you leave the room? 7:25:11 PM Hank: Hank will follow Quill 7:25:29 PM Josh: Ok. 7:26:07 PM Hank: So are we in the tunnels or the winter castle right now Quill? 7:26:26 PM Josh: As you guys leave, you see the structure of everything still follows the undercity, but it's like there's a castle filter over it all. With rubble and fires hanging around everywhere. 7:26:35 PM Josh: I'd like you both to roll survival. 7:27:38 PM Hank: ((8 )) 7:28:12 PM Quill: (( Also 8)) 7:28:32 PM Josh: You guys cannot recognize the layout from either place in this mess. It is a horrible hodge podge. 7:29:34 PM Hank: ((Can we interact with any of the castle stuff or only the undercity stuff?)) 7:29:48 PM Josh: This message has been removed. 7:30:05 PM Quill: Hrm. 7:30:09 PM Josh: As you reach for anything in either world, it just passes through your hand. 7:30:14 PM Josh: You are like ghosts. 7:30:17 PM Quill: Quill looks down at the thing that he just coughed up. 7:30:51 PM Hank: What is that thing Quill? 7:31:55 PM Josh: That you may pick up, if you want. 7:32:11 PM Hank: Hank uses divine sense to see if anything in the surrounding area stands out. 7:32:12 PM Quill: Quill just wants to look at before he touches it. 7:32:39 PM Josh: The lump appears to be a large, slightly moist lump of coal. 7:34:04 PM Quill: Quill grimaces and goes to grab it. 7:35:19 PM Josh: As you pick it up, you find it surprisingly light, and slightly squishy. 7:36:11 PM Quill: This is gross. 7:36:31 PM Hank: I would guess so you did just throw it up. 7:36:47 PM Hank: And why can't we touch anything? 7:36:56 PM Quill: I don't know. 7:37:17 PM Quill: We were talking about the Marquis. Think he has something to do with this? We both have connections to the Fae. 7:37:29 PM Quill: Maybe he staged a coup. 7:37:38 PM Josh: Marquis: "I cough I don't think so." 7:37:59 PM Hank: Where did you come from? 7:38:05 PM Josh: A very ragid figure approaches you. It is the marquis. His white wig off-balance, his pale blue suit torn assunder. 7:38:25 PM Josh: Marquis: "I could ask you the same question. Or are trips to the feywild common to your people now." 7:38:43 PM Quill: I have no idea what's going on. We just got pulled here. 7:38:48 PM Quill: What happened? 7:39:59 PM Josh: Marquis: "We got word of a potential supply run from the summer court. The queen moved some of her guard to intercept." 7:40:05 PM Josh: Marquis: "Then...bang!" 7:40:23 PM Josh: Marquis: "Her castle got hit. I was hear helping with the war plan." 7:40:42 PM Hank: (Insight check on him?) 7:40:50 PM Josh: Roll it. 7:41:01 PM Quill: (( 9 )) 7:41:14 PM Quill: Where is she? 7:42:00 PM Josh: Marquis: "The queen? No idea. We got separated after the assault." 7:43:30 PM Hank: When did the attack start? 7:43:37 PM Quill: It was Summer? 7:44:02 PM Josh: Marquis: "Yes. The king is here himself. I saw him waltzing around before hiding." 7:44:16 PM Josh: You hear footsteps. 7:44:24 PM Josh: Marquis: "Speaking of which. Time to go." 7:44:37 PM Josh: A black cloud surrounds the marquis. When it fades, he's gone. 7:44:49 PM Quill: That guy is a dick. 7:45:27 PM Hank: Yes but that isn't news to anyone and he did answer some questions. 7:46:41 PM Quill: I know. Just saying. 7:46:45 PM Hank: Hank will look around to see where the footsteps are coming from. 7:46:46 PM Quill: We should hide. 7:46:51 PM Josh: Three figures round the corner and enter the room. 7:46:59 PM Josh: Do you hide? 7:47:08 PM Quill: Quill tries to. 7:47:26 PM Hank: Hank does as well 7:48:06 PM Josh: Ok, both of you roll stealth. 7:48:31 PM Hank: (( well that's a 2)) 7:48:38 PM Quill: ((12)) 7:48:59 PM Josh: Quill manages to get behind some rubble. Hank moves for it, but trips and falls before them. 7:49:12 PM Josh: The figures walk right past him. They don't seem to notice him at all. 7:49:49 PM Hank: ((What do they look like?)) 7:49:59 PM Josh: ((One second!)) 7:51:08 PM Josh: The lead most figure is a man, medium height, a sets of antlers popping out above his curly-haired head. He is dressed in fine red, orange and yellow robes and has a large crown. He has a sword and buckler at his side. 7:52:08 PM Josh: Behind him is a well armored centaur and a strange figure, who does not seem to walk, but glides along. He is dressed in green robes with a hood up, the shoulders and buttons covered in pastel flowers and intricate golden designs. 7:52:39 PM Josh: It does not seem to suit him though, as the glimpse of the face you see is very reptilian, with reddish scales, yellow eyes and no nose. 7:53:37 PM Hank: Hank will get up and start following them at a distance. 7:53:56 PM Quill: Quill nods, and does the same. 7:54:03 PM Quill: Does the lizard guy seem to be in charge? 7:54:06 PM Josh: They walk to the edge of the room, where the room falls through to a series of large machines from the Undercity. 7:54:19 PM Josh: ((No, the king does. The antlered one. He leads them.)) 7:54:40 PM Hank: So how come the Marquis could see us but not these guys? 7:54:47 PM Josh: Reptile: "It does not feel right, my lord. Our forces should be together for this gloriousss moment." 7:55:08 PM Quill: I don't know. Maybe because he's kind of between worlds. 7:56:30 PM Josh: King: "You should not worry, Merrshaulk. Our forces were clearly enough. Once my sister is captured, we can finally call this war over." 7:57:05 PM Quill: So they haven't found Auril yet. 7:57:29 PM Josh: The centaur seems...displeased. Like...anxious. 7:57:59 PM Josh: King: "...Vorpol? Is something wrong? This is a great day. One we shall celebrate for eons to come." 7:58:10 PM Hank: It doesn't sound like it, unfortunately we can't really do anything in this weird half here thing. 7:58:53 PM Quill: No. But maybe we can communicate with the Queen. I'd like to find Lyv, if possible. 7:59:40 PM Hank: So we should stop following these guys, do you know where either would possibly be? 8:00:03 PM Josh: Vorpol: "...King Damh. I...I am old. I serve you, as I did your father before you. And I once served your sister as well." 8:00:12 PM Josh: Damh's face falls. 8:00:30 PM Josh: Damh: "...she shall not be harmed. Not if I have any say in it." 8:01:26 PM Quill: If I were to wager a guess, I'd say she's with the Queen. 8:01:54 PM Josh: Merrshaulk, the lizard man looks over at Hank for a moment...and then looks back. 8:02:15 PM Quill: .... 8:02:26 PM Quill: What court is it that you have connections with, Hank? 8:02:42 PM Josh: Merrshaulk: "I think I hear more soldiers coming, my lord." 8:03:00 PM Josh: Damh: "Don't be silly. There's nothing left. And they wouldn't come for me now." 8:03:13 PM Hank: My father worked for the summer court 8:03:58 PM Quill: Huh. 8:04:26 PM Quill: Alright. I have no idea how to find the Queen in this weird topsy turvy world. 8:04:37 PM Quill: But, I have this gross thing I spit up. 8:04:39 PM Josh: Vorpol: "The serpent makes a good point, though, my king. We should not stay here." 8:05:00 PM Josh: Merrshaulk: "And we still have that woman to question." 8:05:07 PM Quill: ...wait. 8:05:16 PM Hank: But it does no good to find the Queen of we find her when Damh does. 8:05:55 PM Josh: Damh: "...this is true. I would very much like to know how she suddenly appeared in our camp." 8:06:03 PM Quill: ...that has to be Lyv. 8:06:42 PM Hank: Sounds like it 8:07:04 PM Josh: Damh: "Let us take our leave." 8:07:20 PM Hank: Can that lump you spat up touch anything Quill? 8:07:51 PM Quill: Quill shrugs, and tries to use the lump to poke at something that is clearly NOT from our world. 8:08:54 PM Josh: The lump pushes on some rubble. The rubble moves and falls over. The figures turn to it, weapons drawn. 8:09:35 PM Quill: That was interesting. 8:10:07 PM Josh: The figures re-sheath. 8:10:30 PM Hank: Well at least we have some small measure of interaction with the world. 8:10:42 PM Quill: ... sounds like we should follow these guys to find Lyv. 8:11:00 PM Hank: Yes I agree 8:11:05 PM Josh: Damh: "Let us go. This castle gives me the creeps." 8:11:27 PM Quill: ... I don't even know how to get back at this point. 8:12:09 PM Quill: So maybe Lyv would. 8:12:23 PM Hank: One goal at a time, find lyv, find Auril, and then work on what to do next. 8:12:33 PM Quill: Quill nods. Right, right. 8:12:43 PM Hank: Also try to fully get here at some point. 8:12:49 PM Josh: You guys follow them down some passage ways. It is still really weird. 8:14:15 PM Hank: (( have we seen anything living that looks like it is from the undercity instead of the fey realm?)) 8:14:45 PM Josh: As you pass, you actually do hear some growling, and you turn to see the black dragon skulking around. 8:15:17 PM Quill: Quill eyes the Dragon. Does it perceive us? 8:15:39 PM Josh: Far as you can see, it does not. It pays you no mind. 8:16:22 PM Quill: Hank, I think we might be ghosts now. 8:16:57 PM Quill: Good news, we seem to have managed it without dying. So that's something. 8:16:57 PM Hank: Well ghosts with an amazing lump of poking things. 8:17:40 PM Josh: Eventually, you guys stop in the main chamber. There, you see several guards, dressed in colors of red and orange. Lyv sits in the center. Held down with chains. 8:18:07 PM Quill: Quill waves his arms, trying to see if Lyv can see us. 8:19:03 PM Josh: She doesn't respond. 8:19:54 PM Josh: Damh sits across from her. 8:20:33 PM Quill: Quill gets closer. 8:21:01 PM Josh: Sorry, guys. Need to stop. Taking the dog out. 8:32:01 PM Josh: Ok, back 8:32:02 PM Josh: Sorry. 8:32:30 PM Josh: Damh gives a nod to Vorpol who walks over to here. 8:32:47 PM Josh: You guys now see that, in addition to being in the main chamber, it also looks like the throne room. 8:33:50 PM Quill: Quill keeps his attention on Lyv. 8:34:23 PM Josh: Vorpol clops over to Lyv. "We know who you are, Captain. We know what you do." 8:34:45 PM Josh: Vorpol: "And we know what you are capable of." 8:35:11 PM Josh: Vorpol: "So, I will ask you three questions. I will ask each one once. And I will give you the benefit of the doubt that you will answer." 8:36:35 PM Josh: Vorpol: "If you do not, then we shall turn you over to our newest ally. Merrshaulk, new leader of the Spring Court." 8:36:53 PM Quill: Quill raises an eyebrow. 8:37:11 PM Josh: Lyv says nothing. 8:37:23 PM Quill: Quill looks back at Lyv. CAn I tell if she can see us and is just not saying anything? 8:37:38 PM Josh: ...make an insight check. 8:38:04 PM Quill: ((18)) 8:39:26 PM Quill: Quill moves closer. 8:39:38 PM Josh: Lyv's eyes follow Quill as he moves. 8:39:50 PM Quill: Quill is looking at her chains. 8:39:51 PM Josh: Vorpol: "Number one, how did you come to be here?" 8:40:02 PM Josh: What about them? 8:40:18 PM Quill: how are they secured? Are they bolted to the floor, or something? 8:41:12 PM Josh: They wrap around her wrists and ankles, forcing her to kneel, and then are bolted to a hook in the floor. 8:41:41 PM Josh: Vorpol: "Question two, where is the Winter Queen?" 8:42:54 PM Josh: You guys see as Rune, Creed and Anna come through with William and a number of guards enter. 8:43:19 PM Hank: ((Do they see us?)) 8:43:32 PM Josh: Vorpol: "Question three, where is the Marquis? He is far to clever to leave unguarded." 8:43:43 PM Josh: They do not seem to. 8:44:17 PM Josh: They walk past this whole scene. 8:44:22 PM Josh: But they are here. 8:45:40 PM Quill: ((So, are the chains just hoooked to the floor, or actually locked? 8:46:07 PM Josh: Hooked. But you'd need to unravel the chains to get them out. 8:46:48 PM Hank: Hank will also look at chains 8:46:59 PM Josh: Lyv: "Not sure. Maybe he and the queen ran off together." 8:47:42 PM Quill: ((How many people are here?)) 8:48:22 PM Josh: ((A lot. Roughly 10, you think, not counting the three you followed.)) 8:49:48 PM Hank: Being a ghost kind of sucks Quill. 8:49:58 PM Josh: Marquis: "Pssst" 8:50:01 PM Quill: It does. 8:50:14 PM Quill: I don't think the lump can get her out of these chains. 8:50:43 PM Josh: You can see the Marquis hidden in a corner. 8:51:00 PM Hank: No probably not. 8:51:35 PM Hank: Hank heads over there keeping an eye on lyv. 8:52:27 PM Josh: Marquis: "I may have a way to get you here. A way to help you save her." 8:52:46 PM Hank: At what cost? 8:53:29 PM Josh: Marquis smiles softly. "You're learning. The boy, his link to the queen has been severed. But the hook is still inside him." 8:53:56 PM Quill: The 'boy'? Really? I'm older than him. 8:54:30 PM Josh: Marquis: "True. But much younger than me." 8:54:42 PM Josh: Marquis: "If I am to help you...I need the other end of that line." 8:54:48 PM Josh: Marquis: "Move your pact over to me." 8:55:12 PM Quill: ((Rolling insight on this motherfucker.)) 8:55:19 PM Josh: Do it. 8:55:29 PM Hank: (( me as well )) 8:55:35 PM Quill: ((Goddamnit.)) 8:56:07 PM Josh: ((Oh my god...you guys lucked out so hard.)) 8:57:02 PM Quill: Quill scowls at him. 8:57:10 PM Josh: ((Guess what I rolled)) 8:57:12 PM Quill: Go fuck yourself. I'm sure you can. 8:57:15 PM Hank: It wasn't a good idea last time why would it be a good idea this time Quill. 8:57:17 PM Quill: Maaaaagic. 8:57:39 PM Quill: ((Hank's answer was more diplomatic than mine.)) 8:57:49 PM Josh: The Marquis's face hardens. The images around you fade, save the ones of the ruined castle. 8:58:06 PM Josh: Marquis: "Well...I see a change of tactics is in order." 8:58:41 PM Quill: ((So no Lyv?)) 8:58:52 PM Josh: ((No Lyv. All the people vanish.)) 8:59:27 PM Josh: Marquis: "Sorry, I don't know where your wife went. If I did, I'd've added her to the message, I assure you." 8:59:44 PM Quill: The message...? 8:59:44 PM Josh: The Marquis's clothing returns to normal, as does his wig. 9:00:04 PM Josh: Marquis: "All of this. An SOS when the bombs went down." 9:01:27 PM Quill: So, my congratulations on a successful coup, I suppose. 9:01:43 PM Josh: Marquis claps. 9:02:05 PM Josh: Marquis: "You would not believe how hard it was to keep on her good side all these years." 9:02:15 PM Quill: Is she dead? 9:03:16 PM Josh: Marquis: "Don't know. I assume so." 9:03:36 PM Josh: You guys hear shouting in the distance. It sounds like Rune. 9:03:56 PM Quill: Quill shouts back. "RUNE!" 9:04:21 PM Josh: Josh added Rune to this conversation 9:04:41 PM Josh: Rune turns the corner and see the three of them standing there. Quill, Hank, the Marquis. 9:05:03 PM Josh: The Marquis has regained his composure and is nice and clean again. But he looks aghast at Rune. 9:05:16 PM Josh: Marquis: "...how? Seriously, how?!?" 9:05:18 PM Rune: Rune runs and hugs Quill and Hank! Preferably both simultaneously! 9:05:24 PM Quill: Quill hugs her. 9:05:42 PM Hank: Hank does as well 9:05:47 PM Quill: I don't know, dickface. I assume it's something YOU did wrong. 9:06:08 PM Rune: Quill, Hank, you're all right? 9:06:22 PM Quill: Been better. Apparently there was a coup. 9:06:34 PM Rune: Rune squeezes them a bit. 9:06:37 PM Rune: Where is Lyv? 9:06:54 PM Josh: Marquis: "Well, that brings me back to my offer, doesn't it?" 9:07:10 PM Hank: No clue she dissapeared and then the Marquis startied messing with us. 9:07:17 PM Rune: Rune looks to the Marquis. "... I'm not even sure what I want the answer to be, but are you all right?" 9:07:18 PM Quill: Yeah. 9:07:26 PM Quill: Oh, he's super great. He's a shithead. 9:07:45 PM Josh: Marquis: "Never better." 9:07:57 PM Hank: Yeah he wasn't a ghost. 9:08:03 PM Josh: Marquis: "I was just telling them about how they could save this one's lady friend." 9:08:05 PM Rune: Not really in dispute. But he was wounded. And probably weakened. 9:08:11 PM Josh: Marquis: "And also get out of here." 9:08:31 PM Quill: He also tried to trick us into thinking that Summer attacked Winter. 9:08:33 PM Quill: It was just him. 9:08:38 PM Rune: Oh, there are probably a lot of ways to do that. 9:08:48 PM Rune: Oh, he turned on Aurilandur? 9:09:01 PM Quill: Yes. 9:09:15 PM Josh: Marquis: "Turned is a strong word. I jumped on an opportunity." 9:09:35 PM Rune: Well, that's horrible. And short-sighted, too. 9:10:14 PM Rune: I suppose you must plan on offing the Summer King too, but the thing is, you'll find it's not as easy as you think, because nobody trusts a traitor. 9:10:45 PM Rune: It's just not very good planning. 9:10:48 PM Josh: Marquis: "I don't always need trust." 9:11:01 PM Josh: Marquis: "And the king is far easier to deal with than his sister." 9:11:04 PM Rune: You ought to have waited until one of them really did off the other one, then play the survivor off against Verenestra. 9:11:20 PM Rune: It's not that you need it, it's that he knows you plan to off him too. 9:11:40 PM Rune: It's common sense. 9:11:47 PM Quill: That doesn't seem to be his forte. 9:11:55 PM Josh: Marquis: "...Verenestra?" 9:12:01 PM Josh: Marquis: "...she's alive?" 9:12:13 PM Quill: Of course she is. 9:12:13 PM Rune: Isn't she? I suppose I just assumed she was. 9:12:35 PM Josh: Marquis smiles really wide. "Well, isn't that interesting." 9:12:37 PM Quill: You know why she's alive? Because you thought she was dead. 9:12:53 PM Rune: I don't think you should ever, ever assume an archfey is dead. 9:12:54 PM Quill: And you are extremely bad at planning. Fuckface. 9:13:13 PM Josh: Marquis: "Oh, trust me. There are some archfey that are dead." 9:13:16 PM Rune: I would even assume Titania and Oberon are still involved in some capacity. 9:13:22 PM Josh: His face grows very hard and bitter as he says that. 9:13:34 PM Rune: Which ones? 9:14:04 PM Josh: Marquis: "...right now, one, apparently. And more will soon follow." 9:14:12 PM Rune: "Apparently." 9:14:17 PM Josh: Marquis: "In the meantime, have fun existing between dimensions." 9:14:26 PM Josh: Marquis: "I have other places to be." 9:14:27 PM Quill: Quill squints at the Marquis. 9:14:30 PM Rune: You ought to hire a PR manager as well. 9:14:38 PM Quill: What's that on your forehead? 9:15:01 PM Rune: Someone to help you make better decisions. 9:15:13 PM Josh: Marquis: "...my forehead?" 9:15:20 PM Quill: Ohhhh. It's a target. 9:15:28 PM Rune: Are you sure? I thought it was an L. 9:15:47 PM Josh: ((Roll an attack Quill)) 9:16:02 PM Quill: ((What kind of attack?)) 9:16:21 PM Josh: ((Ranged weapon. So roll and add your DEX bonus.)) 9:16:27 PM Rune: ... honestly, I don't think you've thought this through at all. 9:16:31 PM Josh: ((Assuming you're doing what I think you are.)) 9:17:00 PM Quill: ((Oh, I wasn't really going to attack him.)) 9:17:13 PM Josh: ((Oh...I thought you were gonna throw the thing at him)) 9:17:21 PM Rune: If you'd be a bit less dickish to everybody I'd offer to help. 9:17:25 PM Quill: ((Nope.)) 9:18:13 PM Josh: Marquis: "...really?" 9:18:58 PM Rune: Yes. But you're not going to be less dickish. Not genuinely. I don't think you know how. Honestly, my best advice at this point would be to hide as a mortal for about a human lifetime. 9:19:24 PM Josh: The Marquis shoots you a very strange look. 9:19:31 PM Hank: He can be helpful, and he isn't that dickish. 9:19:42 PM Josh: Marquis: "Thank you." 9:19:43 PM Rune: Doing something very unglamorous, like bookbinding. By then everybody will have forgotten about you and you'll learn some very valuable lessons about the fleeting mortal life and how they think. 9:20:00 PM Quill: Hank, you're charmed. Your input isn't valuable here. Shhh. 9:20:01 PM Rune: It'll make you much better at your deals if nothing else, and you've got a very literal eternity to spend. 9:20:41 PM Rune: It'd make you a better person too. 9:20:56 PM Josh: Marquis: "...well...thank you for your input...have a nice day." 9:21:12 PM Hank: We never fully established that I was charmed or not this whole bizarre scenario kind of took over. 9:21:12 PM Rune: It's a genuine suggestion. Good afternoon. 9:21:38 PM Josh: The Marquis seems to climb through a tear in the fabric of reality and vanishes. 9:21:54 PM Quill: Quill narrows my eyes. "Enjoy your time, dickface. It's limited." 9:22:08 PM Quill: ((Is the tear still there?)) 9:22:32 PM Rune: ... well, I thought it was a good suggestion. If you're stuck with a terrifyingly powerful immortal the best you can do is try to make them a better person, really. 9:22:32 PM Josh: ((You can't see it once he goes through)) 9:22:45 PM Rune: Though I'm sure he won't see the value in what I suggested. People usually don't. 9:22:47 PM Quill: Gods, I hate that guy. 9:23:04 PM Quill: I wonder why he wanted my pact so badly. 9:23:15 PM Rune: Is that what he wanted? 9:23:33 PM Quill: Apparently.. He staged a very elaborate illusion to try and get me to sign up. 9:23:49 PM Rune: Oh. I'm glad it didn't work. 9:23:52 PM Rune: Maybe Verenestra would take it. 9:24:07 PM Rune: Assuming we could find her and she isn't dead. 9:24:26 PM Quill: Still do't know where Lyv is. 9:24:26 PM Hank: He isnt completely awful to be fair. It was a nasty trick but he may have good reasons, maybe. 9:24:40 PM Hank: Or where we are technically. 9:24:41 PM Rune: ... Hank, you're seriously charmed or something. 9:24:48 PM Josh: Taeral: "We should really uncharm him." 9:24:58 PM Rune: I haven't got dispel, Anna does. 9:25:08 PM Quill: Hi Taeral. Sorry I didn't say something earlier. 9:25:15 PM Rune: Did Lyv just wander off? 9:25:15 PM Quill: Any ideas on how to get unghosted? 9:25:20 PM Josh: Taeral: "That's alright." 9:25:23 PM Quill: No, she litereally disappeared. 9:25:23 PM Rune: Is she looking for people in the ruins or something? 9:25:31 PM Quill: Right before our eyes. 9:25:35 PM Quill: She looked very surpried. 9:25:58 PM Rune: ... oh. I... hope she just got recalled and not erased. I don't know what happens when Archfey die. Or "die." I don't know if they can properly die. 9:26:25 PM Quill: Hey. Thanks for coming for us. 9:26:59 PM Josh: Taeral: "Yes...how did we do that, Rune?" 9:27:05 PM Rune: Oh, everyone did! I forgot to say. I just happened to fall through the mirror I was using to scry for you. 9:27:27 PM Josh: Taeral: "...I don't think everyone did...just us." 9:27:49 PM Rune: Well everyone went back into the sewers, is what I meant. 9:27:59 PM Josh: Taeral: "That's true." 9:28:06 PM Rune: I don't know. I assume I walked into a weak spot. 9:28:08 PM Quill: Oh. We're... between dimensions, or something. 9:28:17 PM Quill: We're not fully in the Feywild, either. 9:28:25 PM Quill: Quill goes up to the throne and tries to touch it. 9:28:32 PM Josh: You see Creed pop in for two seconds and then vanish out through the crack the Marquis went through. 9:28:38 PM Rune: I'm sure they'll rescue us eventually. William knows all about that sort of interdimensional stuff. 9:28:43 PM Josh: A rope, tied around her, remains, between two tears. 9:29:18 PM Quill: Quill runs up to the rope and tries to pull Creed back through. 9:29:36 PM Rune: By the way, I've agreed to take Max in, although I'm really hoping to persuade him that Dodger is all right eventually. But he's got to know he's got a safe place with us, or I'm afraid he'll run away back to the streets. 9:29:46 PM Hank: Hank goes to help 9:29:56 PM Josh: Make a STR check, both of you. 9:30:01 PM Rune: And apparently he's got magic and ran away from the Guild, so I'll likely have to make some sort of arrangement with them, which ought to be doable since I'm already responsible for Creed anyway. 9:30:09 PM Rune: Oh, hello Creed. 9:30:31 PM Quill: ((I'm so strong, you guys.)) 9:30:54 PM Josh: You pull, but she holds strong. 9:31:21 PM Quill: Can we see here, or is there just a bit of rope hanging in mid air? 9:31:36 PM Josh: There's just a bit of the rope, but it's held taught. 9:31:48 PM Quill: Me tugs on the rope twice. 9:32:10 PM Josh: Roll again. 9:32:27 PM Quill: I'm not pulling, just, like, tugging so she feels it. 9:32:31 PM Josh: Ah, ok then. 9:32:50 PM Quill: ((Like a signal.)) 9:33:25 PM Rune: Oh, and there's a reporter with us. From the Wyvern, not the racist rag. 9:33:42 PM Quill: Oh, good. Is he nice? 9:33:54 PM Rune: He only takes pictures currently, doesn't write. He seems all right. 9:33:54 PM Quill: Or... nicer? 9:34:06 PM Josh: No response from the other end of the rope. 9:34:19 PM Rune: It's impossible to tell, really. I told him everything that happened. 9:34:38 PM Rune: Rune tries pulling Creed back too. 9:34:47 PM Quill: Quill will try pulling again, too. 9:35:00 PM Hank: Hank as well 9:35:08 PM Josh: Everybody roll! 9:35:22 PM Quill: ((HAHAHAHA))